Dormir
by Croque-mots
Summary: Pour toutes ces fois où je ne l'est pas regardé... Où je l'est mal aimé...
Silence dans la salle !

Toi derrière ton écran, ne t'arrête pas de lire !

Enfin, s'il te plaid ?

Je n'est pas l'habitude des codes de politesses, et la seule personne qui pourrais me forcé à changé se trait de caractère s'en fiche royalement.

Enfin non, dit comme sa ça voudrais dire qu'il s'en fous complet de moi alors que c'est pas le cas. C'est juste qu'il m'aime comme je suis et qu'il fait avec.

Moi aussi je l'aime, peu être bien plus que lui car je l'est gardé uniquement pour moi pendant plusieurs années.

Euh….

Me regardez pas comme sa, je l'est pas enfermé ! Mais j'aurai dû… J'aurai tellement dû…

"Sa sert a rien de ressasser le passé."

Comme qu'il disais mon psy… Connard.

En plus de te faire payé 100 boules pour 30 minutes de discussion il te raconte que de la merde !

Quoi ? Mon langage te choque ?

Je m'en branle tellement.

Mais si tu savais à quel point je m'en fous !

Juste continue de lire.

En gros j'ai toujours eu d'yeux que pour se gars la.

Bordel comme sa sonne chamallow…

Bref.

En plus je suis un gros mythos car avant lui je regardais ma favorite sur magasine, lui je l'est rencontré après. Je veux dire, au lycée. Il était pas dans le mien, c'était un chic type qui avait décidé sur un coup de tête d'aider mon ancien meilleur ami à nous remettre les idées en place.

Quoi ? Mais nan ils nous ont pas frappés !

En même temps ils étaient que deux dont un était un microbe donc bon…

Se gars avait beau être assez fort, contre 5 autres comme lui (voir plus fort encore) ils risquaient pas de nous faire quoi que se soit... Ou des chatouilles ?

Nan ils nous ont battu sur un terrain de basket.

Au début je me suis bien moqué de lui, il m'arrivait à la cheville mais il allait pas plus haut. C'était donc logique que je l'écrase, lui et son équipe.

Mais ils sont revenus à la charge, bien plus fort qu'avant.

Et sa ma surpris.

C'est bizarre de dire sa comme sa hein ? Avant il illuminait à peine se qui l'entourait, mais quand il est entré sur le terrain pour la seconde fois…

Il m'a ébloui.

C'est encore plus bizarre de comparé des personne à leurs intensités de présence, mais c'est vrai. Se mec avait un truc fous qui m'a pas tout de suite fait tilté. Et quand il nous a battu d'un point…

J'avais compris.

Compris qu'il m'étais prédestiné.

Bordel que c'est niais….

Et vous savez le pire ?

C'est vrai.

Se jour là chui tombé amoureux de cette grande tige rouge et trop romantique.

Pourquoi romantique ? Parce qu'un gars qui te réclame des ''je t'aime'' à longeur de temps c'est quoi peut être ? Il aimait aussi les petites balades dans les parcs, les one on one, les soirées films, les match de la NBA en replay qu'ont se mattai avec une bière…

Se con me manque….

Ont est resté ensemble plusieurs mois, sa à pas duré plus d'un an. Pourquoi ?

Tch…

Simplement parce que se mec, Taïga, c'est fait buté.

C'était i mois.

Et je suis pas sorti de chez lui depuis.

J'ai laissé de côté mes parents (qui m'ont renier ses enculés) pour lui.

Son père rend l'appartement dans lequel ont a vécu pendant ses quelques mois aujourd'hui…

Je sais pas où je vais allez, je sais pas se qui m'attendra dehors...

Sûrement la mort.

Merde, même au bord du désespoir j'arrive à faire des rimes….

Chui vraiment con….

Merde…

Je veux mourir…

Allez le retrouver…

En faite c'est surtout pour m'excuser…

Si j'avais pas cassé la gueule de se mec ils l'auraient pas tué…

J'aimerais m'excuser de pas toujours lui avoir répondu quand il me disais ''je t'aime''

Pour les fois ou je me ventais lorsque je gagnais et que lui était juste heureux d'être avec moi

Pour toute ses fois ou j'ai menti en lui disant que j'étais occupé alors que j'avais juste la flemme de me levé de mon lit

Pour toute ses fois ou je l'engueulai car il fesais pas les choses comme je voulais alors que je fesais pas non plus les choses comme il les souhaitais

Pour toute ses fois ou je lui est fait des crises de jalousie ignoble

Pour toute ses fois ou je l'est poussé à bout, juste pour voir jusqu'où il pourrai allez

Juste pour ne pas l'avoir aimé comme il le méritait…

C'est con, hein ?

Ont se plein des vivants, ont dit qu'ils sont chiant, moches, et d'autres saloperies sur eux, puis quand il sont mort ont se dit que sa aurais été chouette de se faire une bouffe ou un truc du genre… juste profité d'eux alors que parfois, c'est à cause de nous qu'ils ne sont plus là.

Sa fait mal.

J'ai arrêté de pleuré depuis quelques jours déjà, mais sa fait toujours mal…

Alors j'ai trouvé la solution.

Je vais allez m'excuser.

Car c'est se qu'i faire.

Peut être même qu'il voudra encore de moi… ?

J'y vais aussi pour arrêté de pleuré.

Et pour ne plus avoir mal.

Je vais juste dormir…

Longtemps….

 **Très longtemps.**

 _Aomine Daïki, meilleur joueur de sa génération, se suicida exactement 16 jours après la mort de son petit ami Kagami Taïga suite à une dépression. Il laisse derrière lui ses amis doublement endeuillé et une famille qui regrette les quelques mots trouvé dans sa main après sa chute du 18ème étage de l'immeuble de son amant…_

 _ **JE PARS M'EXCUSER**_


End file.
